Timeline
The First Age of the World In the First Age, two distinct and simultaneous series of events were unfolding. First, the gods were in the midst of creation, building the Mundugus and the Material Plane. Second, the introduction of rigid time into the Material Plane sparked change and evolution, preventing the gods from gaining full control over it. During this time, the gods introduced many races as servants while they worked in their universe-sized garden. Additionally, the Material Plane grew out of their control and other species evolved into sentience. The Second Age of the World Nota bene: Dates prior to the beginning of the Third Age are counted backwards from the beginning of the Third Age. Prior Annum * c 700 PA: Rise of the Tiberian Kingdom * c 500 PA: Tiberian Republic * c 490 PA: Western Wars * c 440-370 PA: Northern Wars * c 400 PA: Halfling Subjugation and the Rise of Empire * c 300 PA: Eastern Colonizations * c 220 PA: Elven Subjugations * 100-1 PA: The First Planar War The Third Age of the World Decline of Tiberian Civilization * 10 TA: Halfling Rebellion * 50 TA: Elven Secession * 50-60 TA: Carpathian Genocides * c 100 TA: The Burning of the Tiber * c 100 TA: The Founding of the Aztlan Empire * 110 TA: Founding of the Varnan Kingdom * 112 TA: Founding of the Thuringian Kingdom Early Thuringian History * 111 TA: Acts of Establishment * 170 TA: Discovery of Waraughiskenekel * 230 - 340 TA: Small Folk Occupation * 330 - 340 TA: The Slave Insurrection * 409 TA: Destruction of Thrace * 550 - 590 TA: The Second Planar War Post Second Planar War Period * 595 TA: The Fall of the Northlands * 601 TA: Foundation of Sydligland * 700 TA: The Undermining of Kassel (The First Campaign played in this setting.) * 701 TA: Rediscovery of Höenheim, the Invisible Castle (Part of the First Campaign) * 701 TA: The Arcane Tower Coup. (The Second Campaign) * 702 TA: Slaying of the White Dragon (The North Campaign) * 704 TA: Reestablishment of the Norse Kingdom * 705 TA: Formation of the Grand Alliance * 706 TA: Reconstruction of Kassel and the Mission to Khemet. (Third Campaign) * 740 TA: The Dark Ritual and the Fall of Iberia (An aborted campaign) * c 780 TA: The Carpathian Disorders * c 900 TA: The Third Planar War & the Terminal Counterstroke The Fall of Civilization * c 990 TA: The Great Starving * c 1000 TA: The Fall of Thuringigarde * c 1100 TA: Rise of the Orcish War Horde * c 1200 TA: Zoran Invasion of Tiber * c TA: The Divine Dawn * c TA: The Crusades ** c TA: Reconquest of Thuringia ** c TA: Unification of Iberia * c 1300 - 1400 TA: The Hundred Years War (Briton/Varna) The Age of Discovery * c 1500 TA: Discovery of the New World ** Conquest of Aztlan ** Peace of the Dawn * c 1600 TA: [[Voyage of the Nimble]]. (Possible campaign)